mlpfandomcom_de-20200215-history
Cheese Sandwich
Cheese Sandwich ist ein Erdpony und Partyplaner aus Pinkies Stolz. Persönliches Cheese Sandwich ist ein verrücktes Pony und der beste reisende Partyplaner Equestrias. Mit seinem Gummie Huhn Feiges Huhn ist er immer auf Achse und dank seines Cheessinns weiß er immer wo er gebraucht wird. Geschichte In Pinkies Stolz verlässt Chees gerade Appleloosa, wo er gerade die größte Party die die Einheimischen je gefeiert haben ausgerichtet hat, als sein Cheese-Sinn klingelt und ihn nach Ponyville ruft. Dort ist Pinkie Pie gerade mit der Planung für Rainbow Dashs Jubelgeburtstag beschäftigt als er auftaucht und sich vorstellt. Schnell hat er ganz Ponyville für sich gewonnen und keiner beachtet mehr Pinkie. Das kratz so an ihrem Stolz, dass sie Cheese zu einem Spaß-Duell herausfordert. Mittendrin erkennt Pinkie, dass das Ganze zu keiner guten Party führt und lässt Cheese den Vortritt. Als sie die Stadt verlässt, stößt Cheese zu den ihre dazu erzählt von seiner Vergangenheit: Als Kind war er sehr Schüchtern und praktisch unsichtbar. Er verließ seine Heimat Mähnhatten und auf seiner Wanderung verschlug es ihn nach Ponyville wo er auf eine von Pinkies Partys kam, von der er auch Feiges Huhn hat. Das machte Cheese so einen Spaß des er selber Partyplaner wurde. Die Partyponys raufen sich zusammen und stellen eine der größten Partys in der Geschichte von Ponyville auf die Beine. Am Ende schenkt Cheese Pinkie Feiges Huhn und macht sich mit Feiges Huhn zwei wieder auf die Reise. In Wer zuletzt lacht … lädt Cheese Pinkie in seinen Gagfabrik ein. Der Einladung kommt Pinkie gerne nach da sie sich unter anderem von Cheese Hilfe bei der Suche nach ihrer Lebensaufgabe verspricht. Als Pinkie in seinem Büro auf Cheese trifft bittet überraschend er sie um Hilfe, Sein Lachen ist ihm Abhanden gekommen. Pinkie kann es nicht glauben und testet Cheese mit einer Springschlangendose, die er gar nicht zum lachen findet. Da stört kurz Sans Smirk, Cheese Partner, mit einer Idee um die Schlangen zu verbessern. Chesse erklärt das sie beide genau deswegen ein Team sind. Sans hat immer das letzte Fünkchen Lachen aus Cheese Gags raus hohlen können. Was hilfreich ist da Cheese seit einer Weile keine guten Gags einfallen. Er weiß nicht ob ein Gag lustig ist und kann auch nicht darüber lachen, was für ihn schrecklich ist. Pinkie möchte wissen wie es dazu kommen konnte. Doch Cheese weiß es nicht genau. Damals als Partypony konnte er über alles Lachen. Cheese erzählt das er auf seinen Wanderungen Partyfreude dorthin gebracht hat wo sie gebraucht wurde. Er hat sogar angefangen einzigartige Gags für jede seiner Partys zu erfinden. Zum Beispiel ein Pinata Spiel wo die Süßigkeiten nicht aus der Pinata sondern aus dem Schläger fallen. Schon bald wollte jedes Pony in Equestria seinen eignen Gag haben. Doch er bekam mehr Aufträge als er bewältigen konnte, aber Cheese wollte die freudigen Gesichter nicht enttäuschen. Zum Glück hatte Sans die Idee mit der Fabrik, einer Gagfabrik. So konnte Cheese die Nachfrage bedienen und alle Ponys glücklich machen. Schon bald verschickten sie Gags nach ganz Equestria. Doch plötzlich eines Tages war Cheese Lachen einfach fort. Seitdem hat er die Fabrik nicht verlassen, er möchte nicht das irgend ein Pony ihn so sieht. Selbst feiges Huhn, Sein Gummiadler, erkennt ihn nicht wieder. Pinkie will Cheese helfen. Sie wollen erst mal klein anfangen doch weder auf die Augapfelbrille noch den Hufschocker oder die Sahnetorte im Gesicht springt Cheese an. Dabei haben diese Klassiker Rainbow Dashs Lachen fast eine Woche in Gips gelegt und Sans fand sie auch klasse. Cheese meint das Pinkie sich keine schuld geben soll, was er auch hat es steht schlimm um ihn. Pinkie denkt das sie noch kleiner anfangen sollten. Kurz darauf erklärt Pinkie das man nicht Rennen kann bevor man Laufen kann. Und man kann nicht Lachen bevor man lächeln kann und Cheese Lächeln ist völig aus dem Glichgewicht. Um einzuschätzen womit sie es zu tun haben soll er Pinkie sein größtes lächeln zeigen. Woraus selbst mit anfeuern nichts wird. Doch noch gibt Pinkie ihn nicht auf, sie weiß das es irgendwas gibt das ihn zum lachen bringt. Sie muss nur herausfinden wo sie es findet. Sans weißt darauf hin das sie in einer Spaßfabrik sind. Sans führt Pinkie und Cheese ins Firmeneigene Magie Labor, Forschung und Entwicklung. Hier wird die Wissenschaft hinter dem witzigen erforschen. Auf Pinkies Nachfrage erklärt Sans das es natürlich keinen witzige Einheitsgröße gibt und auch keine Einheitliche Spaßtheorie. Aber wen sie den Witz an einem Spaß herausfinden können sie diesen Witz mit einem anderen Spaß verbinden und einen dritten lustigeren Spaß kreieren. Wie eine Dose die Pinke eine Torte ins Gesicht schleudert. Mit Hilfe des Labors beginnt Pinkie verschiedene Gags an Cheese zu testen. Doch nichts wirkt. Pinkie versteht es einfach nicht. Sie haben alles ausprobiert und nichts wirkt. Sans hält fest das sie inzwischen jede Methode probiert haben die die Wissenschaft des Humor ihnen bietet. Cheese wirft das Handtuch, er ist Pinkie Dankbar, aber wen nicht mal sie ihn zum lachen bringen kann. Dann kann es niemand. Sans meint das Chees nicht einfach aufgeben darf. Doch Cheese findet das er keine Wahl mehr hat und jetzt herausfinden muss wie er ohne Lachen überleben kann. Die Belegschaft hat den Mut verloren. Pinkie kann nicht begreifen das sie einfach aufgeben. Sans fürchtet das Cheese recht hat, Pinkie ist das witzigste Pony in Equestria und wen sie ihn nicht zum lachen bringen kann ist es wohl für immer verschwunden. Da Cheese mal genauso witzig war wie Pinkie kann sie nicht glauben das es vorbei sein soll. Sans sagt ihr das es keiner hier kann und ihn Schüttelt der Gedanken was aus der Fabrik wird. Pinkie begreift das Sans von der Schließung der Fabrik spricht und das wo sie dachte das Cheese hier seine Lebensaufgabe gefunden hat. Sans erklärt das zumindest er seine hier gefunden hat, Aber wen Cheese wirklich aufgibt dann können sie seine alten Ideen nur noch eine gewisse Zeit produzieren bis sie sich abnutzen. Es sei den Pinkie würde in Betracht ziehen hier zu arbeiten, ihre frische Herangehensweise an die Klassiker ähnelt dem Cheese von damals. Pinkie würde zwar gerne ihre Lebensaufgabe finden, aber die hier ist es nicht. Sie ist ein Partypony und macht Ponys gerne in Echtzeit glücklich. Darauf erzählt Sans das in der Anfangszeit Cheese das größte Vergnügen daran hatte das lachen zu sehen das seine Witze bei den Ponys hervorrief. Pinkie schlägt vor das sie noch mal auf Anfang gehen sollten und macht sich auf den Heimweg. Da fällt ihr etwas auf. Cheese größtes Vergnügen am Lachen andere Ponys das er machte. Sie begreift das sie die ganze Sache falsch angegangen sind. Es geht nicht darum Cheese zu lachen zu bringen, er muss sie zum lachen bringen. Pinkie stürmt zurück in die Fabrik. In seinem Büro erklärt Pinkie Cheese das er die Fabrik gegründet hat weil er die Ponys nicht enttäuschen wollte, aber hier drin kann er ihr lachen nicht sehen. Auch für Sans, der völlig außer Atem hinter Pinkie her kommt, ergibt es Sinn. Freude zu verbreiten hat auch Cheese immer erfreut. Auf Cheese Einwand das die Fabrik mit all ihren Dingen doch für Freude sorgt, macht Pinkie noch mal deutlich das er die Freude nicht sieht. Cheese ist ein Partypony genau wie Pinkie. Er liebt es die Ponys vor seinen Augen lachen zu sehen. Das soll er gleich am an Sans ausprobieren. Was sich allerdings als Fehlgriff erweist da Sans kein großer Lacher ist. Also soll er es mal bei Pinkie versuchen. Da sieht Cheese aber nicht viel Sinn drin da Pinkie über alles lacht. Er hält sich für einen Hoffnungslosen Fall. Bei seinem letzten Satz jedoch vertauscht Cheese versehtnlich Buchstaben was einer der neugierig gewordenen Arbeiter zum Kichern bringt. Er fand es eben lustig. Was Cheese zum Lächeln bringt. Cheese findet sein Lachen wieder. Sofort macht er sich daran die ganze Belegschaft zum Lachen zu bringen, selbst Sans kann nicht an sich halten und Cheese findet zu seiner Hochform zurück. Sans ist heilfroh das Cheese wieder der alte ist. Nur glaubt Cheese das es die Farbik nicht weiter leiten kann, aber Sans kann es. Pinkie hatte recht, die lustigen Ideen reichen nicht, er muss im Land herumreisen und die Ponys darüber lachen sehen. Sans kann die Fabrik gerne leiten, Cheese muss einfache leben. Zusammen mit Feiges Huhn macht er sich auf dem Weg. Und Sans braucht sich keine Sorgen wegen neuer Ideen zu machen, die werden Cheese draußen in Equestria einfallen und er wird sie alle rüber schicken. Auf Sans nachfrage ob er sich sicher ist entgegnet Cheese das es seine Lebensaufgabe ist. Wonach eigentlich Pinkie gesucht hat. Cheese bietet ihr an in zu begleiten um zusammen zu suchen. Pinkie wirft einen Blick auf die lachenden Arbeiter und meint sie schon gefunden zu haben, Genau wie Cheese Lachen verbreiten. In Freundschaft bleibt statten die zukünftigen Mane 6 mit Twilights Schülerin Luster Dawn dem Nascheckchen einen Besuch ab wo sie auf Pinkies Gatten Cheese Sandwich treffen der auf dem in den Jahren riesengroß gewordenen Gummy reitet. Auftritte Verbindung zu anderen Charakteren Pinkie Pie Sein Vorbild Sans Smirk Sein Geschäftspartner Galerie Navboxen en:Cheese Sandwich es:Cheese Sandwich ru:Чиз Сэндвич Kategorie:Nebencharaktere